This invention relates generally to filtration apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus employing an exchangeable module retained between parallel plates and comprising a stacked array of ultrafiltration membranes.
Ultrafiltration equipment is required for many applications including the concentration; fractionation and ultrapurification of protein solutions; the depyrogenation of water and intravenous solutions; the desalting of biologicals; and the removal of macromolecules and colloids. A well-known type of ultrafiltration apparatus employs a module comprising a stacked array of ultrafiltration membranes separated by flow accommodating screens and retained between demountable plates. Some of the problems associated with such equipment stem from the requirements for frequent cleaning and replacement of filter modules. One ultrafiltration unit, for example, utilizes fluid flow parts in each of the demountable plates thereby necessitating dismantling of an entire system for each cleaning or filtration module replacement procedure. Other ultrafiltration units require specially designed filter modules and are not compatible for use with commonly available modules. One such unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,218.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a more easily used and versatile ultrafiltration device.